Love versus In Love
by InfiniteJori
Summary: Cori/Jat Fluffy oneshot, written from Tori's POV. What happens when a harmless video turns into feelings being thrown around? Rated T for kissing scene plus very slight talk of drugs!


**A/N: This is a oneshot Cori fluff, I'm sorry if it's not good. :P It's written from Tori's POV**

**Disclaimer: I Never have and Never will own Victorious...**

* * *

><p>We just finish filming our video for the slap and Cat is acting like a nut bar. I encourage her to calm down a bit. We were really blazed and on top of Cats already <em>bubbly<em> personality she was hysterically laughing. I really can't help but laugh with her, she is just giggling at nothing. She's so incredibly adorable. "Cat calm down" I manage to say again through my own fits of giggles.

I'm really hoping no one will realize how high we were in this video when it gets posted to the slap.

Cat stops bouncing and leans back on the stool next to me, she's looking me straight in the face but her eyes are glazed over, "Tori." I stop giggling and turn to her, "yes Cat?" She grins, "I love you." She starts giggling again and I do to. "I love you too Cat..." It's true I do love Cat maybe not in the way she loves me but I love her. I'm not afraid to admit that I love my best friend Cat Valentine, I love her because everything she does is pure cuteness.

She pulls a lollipop out of the bowl of candy in front of us and peels the wrapper off popping it in her mouth. "Oh my God I love strawberry!" She squeals swirling the sucker around. I smile at her childlike excitement. "Hey let's go upstairs it's like 3am." I say picking up the bowl of candy to take with me. She pretends to be a superhero and races up the stairs making whooshing noises. I follow her laughing.

Thank God my parents aren't home because she is being really loud. She's always extra loud when she's high.

I walk into my room, and put the bowl on my dresser. Cat is running around in circles. She stops and jumps onto my bed, the lollipop stick protruding from her glossed lips. I pounce on top of her yelling "defeated!" I prop myself up while straddling her hips. She giggles some more before pulling the candy out of her mouth making an audible popping sound.

I look down at her and she's just staring at me with her sparkling brown eyes. "What?" I say, she gives me a dimply grin, "Tori, kiss me!" I laugh thinking she must be joking. When she doesn't laugh with me I scrunch my eyebrows, "are you serious Cat?" She shrugs, "yeah why not?" I sit up, still pinning her hips. "What do you mean why not? How about because I'm not a lesbian and you're my best friend! That's two very good reasons to not!"

She frowns, "don't you think I'm pretty?" I roll my eyes; "of course I think you're pretty Cat I just..." she cuts me off, "then why not, how about just a little peck?" A grin spreads across her face and her eyes are burning holes through me. I sigh, "Why do you want to kiss me so badly?" She smiles again, "I don't know… I want to see what it's like, I've only ever kissed guys..." I shrug, "fine but a quick peck only."

I couldn't believe I was agreeing to this. She claps her hands together, "Yay!" I lean down closing my eyes slowly and her lips meet mine, a jolt of electricity is shot through my veins and she pulls away grinning, "He he that was good Tor, your lips are much softer than a boys." She giggles. I can't speak; I lick my lips and could taste her lollipop and lip-gloss.

I was not expecting that kind of a spark, I look at her and she looks puzzled. "Tori?" I snap out of my thought. "Huh yeah... that was great." I roll off beside her and lay still. She shifts to her side and is staring at me, as I'm looking straight ahead at the ceiling. She links her fingers in mine and I don't hesitate to accept them. "Tori are you okay? I'm sorry if that was really weird." She sounds worried. I turn my head to her, "no its okay Cat I just felt strange."

Her eyes widen, "Strange how Tor?" She uses her free hand to play with my hair that is dangled over my shoulder. I hesitate, "strange like... I don't know... like I felt so much in such a _little_ kiss." I blush and look away. She giggles placing her hand that way toying with my hair on my cheek. Her hand is soft and warm and I can smell her vanilla sugar lotion she uses all the time, "It's okay Tor I felt it too, it's because we're best friends."

She says it like she's so sure, and then turns back away from me. But I know that's not the only reason. I sigh, "Yeah I guess..." She snuggles up against me and I wrap my arm around her shoulders. We sit in silence for a few moments and it seems like the pressure building in the room is going to physically crush me, eventually I open my mouth to speak, "Cat?"

She looks up at me and I grab her chin and kiss her again hard, this time feeling the warmth of her lips against mine along with the same electric shock but much more intense. My eyes flicker closed and I place my hand that was on her chin on the side of her face. She runs her fingers up my thigh and rests her hand ever so lightly on my hip and my breath hitches. She pulls away for a second before turning her head a bit and recapturing the kiss.

She tastes sweet and savory. Like a mix of everything good in the world. I feel like gravity couldn't keep me on this bed and I'm just going to float away. It's like kissing a cloud, or cotton candy. Her hand feels heavy like it could be leaving bruises on my hip but light as a feather at the same time. She opens her mouth slightly and her tongue is slowly creeping into my mouth as if asking for permission to enter which I gladly allow.

She runs her tongue along mine, and kisses me rougher, yet everything about her is gentle. Her hand runs up my side before stopping right on the curve of my torso. I disconnect from her mouth biting her bottom lip lightly and pulling it as I move down her jaw nibbling hungrily at her skin. I stop at her pulse point and suck until I see a faint bruise form. She will have a fun time explaining that.

A slight gasp escapes her lips as I nip at her earlobe and I know I've found her weak spot. The room has suddenly become very hot and I feel a bead of sweat run down my side and onto the waistband of my jeans. My thoughts are swarming and I'm trying to figure out what's going on, I'm kissing Cat Valentine.

I move one hand down her body over her side; I'm trying to memorize every curve, valley and contour of her anatomy. I want this to last forever; I reach her thigh extending from her strikingly petite denim shorts and grip her tan skin. She rolls on top of me, her red velvet hair spilling onto my face as she continues to kiss me, her leg stroking mine and I move my hands to the arch of her back.

I feel her hands venture up my shirt and I gasp from her touch causing her to stop. I open my eyes and look at her. Her hands are halfway up my shirt, an inch or two more and her fingers would be on my bra, but she's stopped and I can tell that she's done, she smiles and gets off me rolling onto her side, I spoon my body against her and we fit together perfectly, our hearts beating in synch.

She laces her fingers in mine and I fall asleep smelling her sweet shampoo and feeling her warmth against me and smiling like I've never smiled before.

Okay, so maybe I don't just _love_ Cat Valetine, maybe i'm in _love_ with her...

* * *

><p><strong><span>End note:<span> Sorry for that guys, it came to me when i was watching their Slap Video called "The funny nugget show." Please R/R if you want :P **

**Thank you :3**


End file.
